A Digimon Milleni-mon
by LostStoryweavr
Summary: This is one of the OLDEST things i've written...LONG time ago. I don't like digimon anymore but this brings back memories so enjoy! Beware it's really cheesy. :P


A Digimon Milleni-mon

Okay, this is a cute little story that tells about how the Digi-Destined and their Digimon celebrated the new Millennium. However, Myotismon and the baddies crash the party..........at a bad time. Anyway, I like it and I hope you do, too. And now, Ladies and Digimon, I give you.....*enter drumroll*....... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A DIGIMON MILLENI-MON*~*~*~*~*~

Enjoy! Yours Truly, LSw 

**************************************

5:00 pm New Year's Eve

Location: Tai's House

The Arrival

"Hi! Come on in, everybody, we got a lot to do and only the rest of the Millennium to do it!" Tai shouted happily as two people and two Digimon filed into his nice apartment. Music blasted from the living room. A long table piled with food and drinks lined the wall. Balloons and streamers and confetti and everything showered the whole apartment. "Wow, Tai, you really did a great job with the decorations!" Mimi said approvingly. She stepped inside and set her glittering pink handbag down on the chair meant for coats and hats. Mimi wore a sequined pink gown, pink shoes, and her favorite pink hat that she nearly always wore. her light brown hair was crimped and fell lightly around her shoulders. Palmon followed Mimi, waving a paw at Tai. Palmon wore a festive party hat and a little pink bandanna. Sora soon followed with Biyomon. Sora wore a dark blue velvety dress with glittery patterns like stardust swirling downwards. Her hair was brushed out and it hung just above her shoulders. Her shoes were the same color and material as her dress. "It was Mimi who found it." she recalled later. Biyomon wore a party hat, too and she had a noisemaker in hand. She spun the noisemaker and chirped, "Yay! We're Bringing In The Blue Beer!" Sora groaned as she set down her handbag and said, "No, no, no, Bi! You've gotten it wrong again!" Biyomon thought for a minute, and finally said, "Okay, then, wasn't it: We're gonna Wait For The New Milleni-Mon?" Tai laughed as Sora rolled her eyes exasperatedly. He closed the door and ushered the girls and their Digimon into the living room, where Mimi immediately pounced on the TV remote, shouting, "All RIGHT! The home shopping channel is having the Y2K sales!" Sora laughed and tried to explain to Biyomon and Palmon what "Y2K" was and what "the home shopping channel" was. Tai rubbed his hands together, glad to see them again. "Wow, Mimi's dress is really nice. She looks good in it." Tai thought as he turned away to answer the door. "Hey, guys! Come on in! Sora, Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon are here already!" Tai greeted T.K., Patamon, Matt and Gabumon at the door and led them inside. Matt adjusted his tie again and asked in a low voice, "Well? How do I look?" Tai punched him in the shoulder. "Good! So good, in fact, I am revoking your invitation! I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to leave now!" Matt laughed as his uneasiness melted away. Tai grinned and greeted T.K., Patamon and Gabumon. Gabumon had a little black tie and a little black coat. Patamon had a little black tie and a party hat. T.K. had a mini-tux on, and even Tai had to admit, he looked very grown up in it. Gabumon waved to Tai and hurried to the food where he and Patamon immediately busied themselves with chips, pretzels, candy, soda, Jell-O, pizza, and much more. Matt and T.K. walked to the living room to join Mimi and Sora, who leapt up and hugged them with joy. "Oh my gosh, T.K., is that you?! You look so grown up!" Sora cried. Mimi said, "He does, doesn't he? Matt, it's great to see you again!" Sora smiled warmly at Matt and said, "Hey, Matt. Long time no see, huh?" Matt returned the smiled and looked her up and down. "Wow, Sora, that dress is phenomenal! Great to see you again." Sora grinned. Suddenly, a soft, "Ahem?" from the stairs turned everyone around and T.K.'s little heart stopped. There, on the landing, stood Kari, wearing a glittering champagne-colored dress and matching shoes. Gatomon sat by her side, her chin up and her little champagne-colored neckerchief adjusted perfectly. Kari smiled and said, "Hi, everyone." T.K., Sora, Matt, Mimi, and the Digimon rushed up to her with cries of, "Kari! You look great!" "Oh, Kari! Where did you get that dress????" "Hey, Kari. It's good to see you again." and a shy, "Hello.....Kari." The Digimon greeted Kari and Gatomon with revel. "Gatomon, what's up?" "Gatomon! I haven't seen you in ages!" "It's awesome to see you, Gato!" They all proceeded back into the living room sat down, everyone talking to each other. ************************** Tai was now helping Joe, Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon into the living room. Tentomon and Izzy had matching ties and Izzy had a tux, and so did Joe. Gomamon also had a tie. As Izzy passed the food table, where Gabumon and Patamon stood having a burping contest, He stared at them for a second. "Hmmmm. If I correctly calculate how much junk food you two have already eaten, and if I correctly calculate how quickly you consumed that amount, you will both be extremely sick by the end of this party." With that, he turned and entered the living room. Gabumon burped, "Oookaaay, Iiiiizzzyyy." Patamon laughed so hard he hiccuped and fell off the table. Gabumon laughed and accidentaly burped a bubble. He and Patamon couldn't stop hiccuping now. Tai choked back a laugh as he watched, then shook his head and left them to their business.

**********************

5:45 pm New Year's Eve

Location: The Living Room

Agumon's Entrance

"Okay, is everyone here?" asked Tai. They all looked around and nodded, until Kari said, "No, Tai, Agumon's not here." Everyone suddenly realized she was right. "Where is he, Tai?" asked Sora. Tai shrugged, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah! He said he was going to make an entrance." Matt said quickly, "You didn't let him DigiVolve, I hope!" Tai shook his head. "I'm not _entirely _stupid, Matt!" "Yeah, not _enitirely_." Matt said in a low voice to Kari, who giggled. Suddenly, the lights turned off. A glittering spotlight turned to the stairs. Agumon stood there, his little tailcoats set perfectly and his top hat raised. His eyes closed, he tapped his foot, waiting for his cue. Suddenly, "1..2..3, 4, 5! EVERYBODY IN DA CAR SO C'MON LETS RIDE!!!" sang the boom box. Agumon danced his way down the stairs to the beat of "Mambo No. 5" and finally slid to a stop in front of everyone. The music stopped, the lights came on and there was an explosion of applause and laughter. Agumon stood, bowed, and walked to the couch were he sat down next to Palmon. "Wow, Agumon, that was some entrance!" laughed Palmon. Biyomon tossed confetti into the air and shouted, "Happy Blue Beer!" Sora buried her face in her hands disgustedly. 

******************************

6:30 pm New Year's Eve

Location: Family Room

The Dance

T.K. had volunteered to be the DJ for the dance part of the party. He flipped on his shades and clicked the 'play' button on the boom box. "T.K. the DJ is in the house!" He shouted as the Digimon theme song blasted the walls. Sora spun her way over near Mimi, and Mimi threw her hat down and was really working it. Sora was impressed. As Mimi twirled and jumped, Tai, Matt, Joe and Izzy gathered around. They all got with the beat and Sora had a sudden idea. She clapped her hands in rhythm, and the gang joined in. Mimi, finding new encouragement, tried some new dance moves she had made up. Sora grinned and began to chant: "Go, Mimi! Go, Mimi! Go, Mimi!" Tai caught Sora's eye and grinned. "Go Mimi! Go Mimi!" he yelled. Matt, Izzy, T.K., Kari, & Joe joined in, and finally, Mimi gave up and accepted applause. Matt nodded at Joe and the two of them pushed Tai into the circle. He turned angrily, but, seeing only good-natured smiles, he took the ring and started up his prodigious moves. "Go, Tai! Go, Tai!" chanted the eight Digi-Destined. It was Sora's turn now. She leapt into the center, swinging and spinning with all her might. Now the chant was louder. "GO SORA! GO SORA!" Joe's turn. He was pushed in and he immediately slipped out. Izzy's turn. He reluctantly entered the ring, and finally busted a few moves of his own, and left the circle pretty satisfied. T.K.'s turn. He jumped in and acted like a DJ. The shades he wore only helped the mood. Kari blushed and wouldn't dance that round, but she promised to later. Matt's turn. He shyly took the center, and the chant got him going. "GO MATT! GO MATT! GO MATT!" He swung his hands, spun on the spot and did a little up-down-touch-the-ground thingy. As the song came to a satisfying close, he leapt up, hands upstretched and the entire group yelled, "DIGIMON!!" They broke into laughter and applause. What fun! Now T.K. rushed to the CD player and changed CD's to a popular one. A slow, but modern beat rang out, and Mimi and Sora both groaned. It was a Slow Dance. Now the boys would fight over them. T.K. and Kari were already paired. Mimi and Joe were automatically together, against Joe's will, of course. Now the pressure was on Sora. Should she choose Matt, who was cute, shy and very cool, or Tai, who was caring, bold and their brave leader. Tai grinned faintly as he watched his little sister and T.K. dance. Sora smiled when she saw him. She liked Tai, but she also liked Matt. But who did she like better? Suddenly Tai left the room hurriedly, as though he had just forgotten to do something. Sora frowned a bit, concerned. She sighed and turned to watch the other dancers. Someone came up behind her. "Well are you gonna dance, or just sit here and watch the millennium go by?" a soft voice said. She turned. It was Matt. She smiled and joined him for the rest of the dance. 

*******************

7:45 pm New Year's Eve

Location: Tai's Room

The Game

Tai led everyone up to his room and made them all sit down wherever they liked. Mimi sat on the floor next to Joe in the inflatable chair, Izzy sat in the rotating desk chair at the computer, Tai sat on the bed, Sora sat on the floor next to Mimi and Matt sat next to her. T.K. and Kari sat on Matt's other side. Tai clapped his hands. "Now we're going to play a game. It's called......." The pressed a switch and the lights went out, and he focused a flashlight on his face. ".....It's called "Murderer"." He said mysteriously. Mimi squealed and covered her mouth with her hands. Tai grinned. Kari shivered and Sora smiled. Matt murmured, "Scared, Sora?" She pushed him away playfully and shook her head. He grinned. Tai cleared his throat loudly and continued. "You all know the rules, I assume?" Various heads around the room nodded. "Good. Now, I'll get the papers and the hat....." He stood and went over to his closet, digging though papers, clothes and boxes to find the hat. Mimi looked at him, then tuned to Sora. "How do you play?" she asked timidly. Sora sighed and explained."Well, there's a hat and a bunch of papers in the hat. Each player takes one paper, and looks at it. Each paper has a checkmark, which means you are a victim. One paper has just a "m" on it, and they're the murderer. One paper has a "d" on it, that person is the detective. The detective stands up and leaves the room. On the count of three, the victims stand up and walk around the room, eyes closed with the lights off. The murderer is here too, only you don't know who he is. He wanders around until he finds someone and he "kills" them. Then the lights go on, the detective comes back ad we find out who the murderer is." Mimi looked shocked. "We wander around in Tai's room in the dark??? I don't think so!" She stood to leave, but Tai had returned with the hat. Everyone took a paper. Sora had "d". Matt had check. T.K. had check. Izzy had check. Kari had check. Tai had check. Mimi had "m". Joe had check. "Now, everyone has a paper? Good. Now come up and put it back in the hat." Tai said. One by one, the Digi-Destined put away the papers. "Who's the detective?" said Tai. Sora stood up. "I am." She grinned a little. Tai grinned. "Okay, Sora's the detective. Sora, you can go now." She smiled and went out. Everyone stood up. Now Tai turned the flashlight off. "1....2.....3....NOW!" He hissed in the dark. There was a rustling noise, a small bump and a loud, "OW!", someone small whacked into someone big and called out, "Sorry!" then finally silence. Tai wasn't pleased. "Well? Did someone die yet?" A long pause, then, "Idied." Tai shouted, "Then yell or something!" Another pause, then, "Ow. I'm dead." Tai smacked his forehead. Muttering under his breath, he turned on the lights, and Sora joined them. She looked slowly at each person, then down at poor Joe, who was on the floor trying to fix his glasses and retie his tie. She giggled a bit. There was a long pause. She was trying to silence it out of them. Mimi was wringing her hands; "Maybe she saw the murder and knows who it is," thought Sora. Finally, just when Sora was going to guess that it was T.K., Mimi jumped out and said, "I did it! I'm the murderer! Guilty, guilty, guilty!!!" Everyone stared at her; finally Sora collapsed into laughter, and everyone else soon followed. When they did stop, Mimi was bright red, and was trying hard not to laugh herself, and suddenly there was a loud, "BANG!" from downstairs. "The Digimon!" gasped Sora. There was a mad rush to the stairs. They came upon the Digimon gathered around Gabumon and Patamon, who were onl the floor looking very sick and now hiccuping uncontrollably. Izzy pushed through the crowd to the front. He looked and looked, and finally he said, "I told them they would be unbelievably sick by the end of the party, and they did not listen." Everyone burst into laughter, and finally Gabumon got up and said, "Poor Patamon! He will never stop hiccuping!" Then as an afterthought, he added, "At least, not till the end of the Milleni-Mon!" 

************************

8:30 pm New Year's Eve

Location: The Dining Room

The Dinner

When Tai herded everyone into the dining room, he went to the kitchen and grabbed the extra pizza that he had ordered in case there wasn't enough. They sat down in great spirits, Sora, Mimi, and Kari chattering about poor Patamon, and Matt, Joe and Izzy talking about how to help him. The Digimon had their own little table near the big one, and Agumon and the others were all worried about Patamon and Gabumon. Tai finally arrived with the pizza, and Mimi shouted, "All right! Food!" And the dinner began. Sora and Kari argued politely about how bad the injuries to Patamon and Gabumon were, while Mimi ate and ate and ate. Matt and Tai ate and watched Izzy and Joe argue about the best remedies, and finally Joe shouted, "Izzy, what do you know about medical care?! I'm the doctor here, you know!" Izzy yelled right back, "And I'm the technological genius! I am entitled to my own opinion, Mr. I'm-the-doctor-here-you-know!!!" Sora and Kari looked up, interested, but Mimi ate and ate and ate. The Digimon looked up, worried that there would be a fight. Tai jumped up shouting, "All right, that's enough you two! It's New Year's Eve and this is supposed to be a happy party, not a fighting club! Come on, get over it!" Izzy turned to Tai and said, "I'm sorry Tai. You're right. Joe, I'm sorry." Joe scuffed at the floor. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have provoked you, Izzy." "Oh, no, I provoked you first, so its entirely my fault." Joe nodded. "That's right, you did." And they continued to argue. Sora rolled her eyes, but Mimi just ate and ate and ate. Finally, everyone sat back and pushed their plates to the center. "Wow, I'm full." said Matt. Izzy grinned and said, "Well, make sure you don't eat much more, then, Matt! Otherwise you'll end up like your Digimon!" Everyone laughed. "Well, now what, Tai?" asked Sora. Tai grinned and said, "All right, everyone in the Living Room!"

************************

9:48 pm New Year's Eve

Location: Living Room

The Contest

After everyone sat down in the living room, Tai clapped his hands for silence. "Okay! Now, we're going to have a contest!" Mimi's eyes lit up. "A beauty contest?? Oh, why? Everyone know's I'd win! Oh, my, what will I wear to the award ceremony??" Tai blinked at her. So did everyone else. A long pause proceeded. Then, "Okay, we're going to have a contest for the Digimon and the Digi-Destined, all right? Good. Now, I'll split the partners into two teams: Izzy, Tentomon, Me, and Agumon will judge. Now, Sora, Biyomon, Matt and Gabumon will be Team 1. Mimi, Palmon, Joe and Gomamon will be Team 2. Ready? Good. Now, I will give each player on each team a word. On their turn, they act out that word. The players on both teams are allowed to guess, and at the same time. Whover guesses correctly gets their team one point. The first team to reach ten points wins. And yes there are prizes. If we finish a round and we're still not at ten, I will give new words. The judges keep score and judge how creative the actions are. More creative actions get better prizes. Got it? Good!" Tai hurried over to Mimi and whispered, "Your word is insect." Joe's word: "disaster". Palmon's word: "cowboy". Gomamon's word: "Patamon". Sora's word: "horse". Biyomon's word: "soldier". Matt's word: "Izzy". Gabumon's word: "chicken". Kari and T.K. and Patamon and Gatomon sat on the couch and watched. "Team 1 goes first!" Tentomon called out. Biyomon went first. She stood stiffly, as though she were at attention. One wing was held so it was like she was holding something. Her party hat tipped just over her eyes, like a helmet. She saluted stiffly, and then turned sharply on her heel and marched around the room. Then she stopped and saluted again. "General?" Bi shook her head. "Veteran?" Bi shook her head and lifted an imaginary gun. She trembled slightly, as though the was shooting at something. "Fighter?" Bi shook her head. A long pause, and Bi saluted again. Finally, "Soldier?" Biyomon clapped her wings and shouted. "Yay! You go it, Joe!" Izzy called out, "Team 1: 0 Team 2: 1" The audience clapped. Tai called out, "Team 2's turn." Gomamon went up. He made little flapping motions with his forepaws and zoomed around the room. "Bug?" He shook his head and sat down, looking around with big eyes. "Bird?" He shook his head, thought for a second then began tyring to fake hiccuping. Sora laughed and said, "Oh, you're Patamon!" Gomamon grinned and rushed back in line. "Team 1; 1 Team 2; 1" 

Now it was Matt's turn. He got up and had this know-it-all look on his face. He put a hand on his chin like he was thinking. He looked puzzled. Then he "got an idea" and pretended to take out something out of a bag. He unfolded it and and began to type on it. He looked puzzled, but he continued typing, stopping every now and then to think. Mimi laughed. "That's easy!" Tai said, "You're right Mimi!" Mimi turned, confused. "I didn't answer yet." "Oh. Sorry." (He had thought she said, "Izzy", not "easy".) "Computer nerd!" she giggled. Matt made a motion that meant, "And.....?" Mimi shrugged. Sora said, "Izzy!" Matt laughed and grinned. Izzy wasn't pleased. "Hhrrumphh. I am not a computer nerd! But that was a rather good interpertation of myself in action." Tai laughed. "Okay, now since the players on Team 1 got the answer right, they go again." Sora went up. She got down on all fours and pranced around the room. Then she reared up on her knees and lashed out at the air with her arms. She tossed her head and pretended to eat something off the ground. "Dog?" said Mimi. Sora kept "eating". A pause. "Horse?" Sora grinned, "whinnied" and stood up. They laughed. The rest of the game went great, and everyone got creative points. Tai left the room and came back with a plastic bag. He handed out the prizes. Biyomon got a little plastic army helmet that fit, Sora got a little horse that had a little saddle and bridle, Joe got a handheld puzzle, Matt got a little keychain computer, Mimi got a little bean bag butterfly, Gomamon got a fake Patamon wing antenae headband, Palmon got a mini cowboy hat like Mimi's, Gabumon got a fake "Chicken Inspector" badge. There was a big hullabalo over the prizes and everyone had fun.

***********************

10:45 pm New year's Eve

Location: The Backyard 

The Fireworks

Tai led everyone outside and had everyone pair up and take a blanket. Mimi went with Joe, T.K. and Kari, Izzy and Tai, Matt and Sora. The Digimon paired up according to how their partners were paired. Gabumon and Biyomon, Tentomon and Agumon, Palmon and Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. They all scattered around the back yard lawn and sat on the blankets, talking quietly and watching the fireworks they could see from the town hall. "So. This whole millenium has gone by." said Matt. Sora nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah, it's really weird, huh?" Matt nodded. He looked over his houlder. He grinned and chuckled. Sora turned to him. "What?" she asked. He pointed behind the tree. "Look at T.K. and Kari." He chuckled again. She looked. Kari was sitting next to T.K., her little face lit with a smile. T.K. was holding her hand. He smiled too. Sora grinned. "Awww, that's so sweet." Matt nodded. "T.K. is growing up, and I have to get used to it. Sora nodded and turned back to the fireworks. "Yeah, but we're growing up too, Matt. We all are. Time flies by." He nodded and watched the fireworks. "I know. I guess its just so hard to believe that 6 months ago we were in the Digi World, with no end to our adventures. We were happy there, but we wanted to go home. Now we want to go back." Sora sighed. "But we don't want the fighting, remember? You and Tai fought so much when we were there.....I nearly died each time you two started up again." Matt looked at her. "Yeah? Well I mean I know, but...really?" Sora looked at him. "Yes. It was bad for our morale and for the Digimon. But....yes. Really." He smiled, and she smiled back. Sora and Matt were suddenly aware of someone behind them. "Oooooohhhhh!! Kissie, kissie, kissie!" Tai said in their ears. His voice was laughing, taunting. Joe and Mimi broke into laughter, soon followed by T.K. and Kari. Izzy even managed a stifled chuckle. Sora went pink, and Matt did too. Sora looked at the ground and Matt turned around and shoved Tai backwards, hard. Tai fell back, gasping for air. Still he laughed. He waved his hands, choking, "Okay, okay! I give up! I'm sorry!" Matt grinned, and turned back to the fireworks. Sora was still blushing. "That was mean," she whispered. "But it was also kind of nice. You know, like old times." Matt grinned. "Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "Just like old times!" Sora grinned. The fireworks slowly dispersed, and they were cheering and clapping, and gathereing everyone and everything up and were heading for the door. Everyone entered the house, laughing and rejoiceing. "Wow, that was great!" "Tai, that was really mean!" "How can I help it?" They all put away the blankets, and went into the den for the next activity.

**************************

11:45 pm New Year's Eve

Location: The Den

Oh, say, can you see

Tai handed out noisemakers and party hats, also party poppers for the exciting minute. Biyomon sat down next to Sora with a _plop_, studying her popper. She turned to Sora with huge blue eyes. "Are these were the Blue Beer comes from?" she asked with great solemnity. Sora stared at Biyomon for a minute, then collapsed into giggles. Biyomon blinked, her expression fixed upon her face. Sora finally managed to bring it down to a chuckle, and said, "N-nno, B-biyomon. T-the Blue B-b-beer does n-not come from those." Biyomon looked slightly disappointed, but happily retuned to normal after popping hers and discovering lots of confetti and candy. The other Digimon soon popped theirs as well. Even hiccuping Patamon laughed at the poppers. Tai threw himself at the Lazy Boy and clicked on the TV. The news channel was showing France's Millenium. The Eiffel Tower was lit up with fireworks of all colors and was a firey show of lights and noise. Everyone "oohed" and "aaahhed". Now they were showing Rome's Millenium. The builings and archways were lit up with lights! So many lights! The Pope was giving a speech in Latin. Now it was Austrailia, the opera house was lit up as well, and there were so many fireworks happening, you'd have thought there was a war they had won. Now it was China, and all the fireworks and lights and parades were commencing. There were dancers, singers, drum-beaters and even the long, winding Chinese Dragons. Now, finally, it was the last stop of the Millenium. New York City on New Year's Eve. The entire city looked on fire, there were so many fireworks. Times Square was filled with people, confetti and lights. The top of the Empire State Building was lit with strung lights, also with lots of confetti-dumpers. The numbers, "2000" was lit up on the edge of the top platform. The glowing sphere that brought the new year sat peacefully at the top of the tower. Now everyone "oohed" and "aahhed". "Wow." said Mimi. They all were speechless. It was amazing. The New Millenium was almost there. "Ten!" cried the crowd. The Digi Destined clinked glasses in a cheers. "Nine!" They stood and faced the TV. "Eight!" The Digimon also stood and Biyomon had a handful of confetti waiting for the ball. "Seven!" Expectant smiles lit the faces of the DigiDestined. "Six!" "Here we go!" muttered Izzy. "Five!" Sora glanced around at everyone. "We look so much older now," she thought. "Its hard to beleieve what short time ago it was we were in the DigiWorld." "Four!" She turned back to the screen, unknowing that the other DigiDestined had all thought the same thing, at the same time. "Three!" The chant was louder. "TWO!!" Here it comes! 

"ONE!!!!!"

"Happy New Year!" shouted the DigiDestined. The Digimon shouted, "YAY!!!" and Biyomon threw the confetti and yelled, "The Millennimon has arrived! Happy Blue Beer!" They laughed and talked, danced and sang. It was a perfect party........................

.............................That is, a perfect party until about a half hour later Izzy stopped and examined the screen of the television. Tai saw him and quieted everyone. "What's up, Izzy?" He asked, frowning. Izzy straightened and said, very seriously, 

"The TV has seemed to have paused. We're still in the first second of the Millenium. Time has stopped."

***************************

12:00 am New Year's Day

Location: The Balcony

By The Dawn's Early Light

As Izzy's words fell with such a heaviness, it took Tai several minutes to comprehend what just happened. "WHAT?!" he bellowed. Izzy stood and shook his head. "Time has stopped. That's about all there is to it." Tai's jaw dropped. Sora pushed forwards. "You mean we're stuck in time?" she asked incredulously. Izzy folded his arms. "It would appear to be as you say, Sora. However, since the entire space-time continium conspiracy theory still has not been rectified and confirmed yet, we do not know for sure." Joe blinked and fell backwards onto the couch. "Holy cow." he said. Mimi looked at the television doubtfully. "Are you sure Izzy? I don't feel stuck!" Izzy began to speak, but Tai put a hand on his shoulder warningly. Izzy shrugged. Matt was still quietly staring at the TV, while everyone else was standing around staring at each other. Suddenly, Matt's eyes caught something in the background of the frozen TV. He gasped, and gaped wordlessly at the screen. Sora saw him, and walked over to him, worried. "What is it, Matt?" She looked at the screen, looking for whatever he saw. Matt leapt over to the screen, sitting very close to it, trying to figure out the shape behind the Empire State Building. Sora got the others's attention. "Matt sees something. What is it, Matt?" Matt gasped again, then leaned back and stood up. He pointed soundlessly at the small, roundish black thingy behind the Ball on the platform. Sora glanced at Tai uncertainly. "What is it, you guys?" Matt turned and said, "It looks like a Black Gear!" There was an explosion of noise. "NO!" "IT CAN'T BE!" "A BLACK GEAR?!" "WHAT IS IT DOING THERE??" Matt held up his hands for silence. "I think it's a Black Gear. We don't know for sure." Tai held up the remote. He changed to the Chinese New Year. Nothing moved. "Look! Up there, near the fountain!" Next to one of the fountains near the bottom right of the screen was a tall, dark shape. "Devimon!" "No! Not Devimon!" "It has to be!" Tai turned it to the London New Year. "Oh, no! There! On the water near the red firework's reflection!" A long, winding snake-like figure was positioned next to the reflection of the firework. Its head was covered by a yellow masklike object. "Seadramon!!" In every large city on the planet was an evil Digimon. The Digi-Destined were trapped.

In horror they watched the frozen TV helplessly, until finally they discovered something strange.

***************************

12:00 am New Year's Day

Location: The Living Room

What so proudly we hailed

In her mind, Mimi began to traumatize."This is horrible! The new millenium is ruined....." "Don't say that Mimi! It's not ruined yet!" "SORA?? YOU CAN HEAR ME??" "I CAN HEAR YOU???" "Easy on the yelling, you guys!" "Yeah, Tai's right, we can ALL hear you!" "Same here you guys...I think Tai and Izzy are right. T.K. and Joe, are you there?" "Yes, Matt." "I'm here bro!" "Good, I think we're all here!" "Good job, everyone!" 

Tai blinked. This was weird. Sudden anger made him laugh, and everyone popped out of the kind of trance and look up at him. He was facing the open window, over the lake to the east. A meadow sprang up somewhere along the way, and there was much land out that way. A round dark shape was barreling along a high speeds towards them. "A carriage." murmured Tai. "Myotismon's carriage." Sora continued. "He's coming to fight us." said Joe carefully. "I beleive your analysis is correct, Joe." agreed Izzy. "We have to fight, don't we?" said T.K. bravely. "Yes, T.K., I think we do." said Kari softly. "Even if he does go to fully Digi-Volved form, we can beat him." said Matt quietly and thoughtfully. They all turned to him gravely and nodded. "Yes, Matt, go on." said Sora. Matt looked up suddenly, and glanced at Tai. "Here we go again, eh, Tai? Like old times?" Tai turned and gave Matt a slow smile. "Only in tuxedos? Sure, why not." Sora glanced from Tai to Matt. "DigiVolve, you guys?" Mimi nodded. "I think so!" Joe, Izzy, T.K. and Kari all nodded. "Let's do it." Matt said simply. 

Five minutes later, through the misty fog of the small hours of the morning appeared fourteen figures. Faces set, soulders back, feet in synch, arms down, and eyes with pride, the Digi Destined walked across the park's lawn to the lake shore. Following them, were seven Digimon. Each was champion, each was at full strength, each was ready. They reached the shore, and The Digimon halted behind their human partners. The black carriage stopped on the lake, floating. The door opened. Out stepped a would-be vampire, and his smile lay at their throats like a sword. The Digi Destined stood proudly before the Digimon. The final battle was at hand. Myotismon looked around at them all, then said, "So, we meet again, Digi Destined. You are the only seven humans able to move at this time, purely by accident, I assure you, and still you wish to fight?" Tai took a step towards him. "Courage proves itself, in and out of battle." Myotismon's smile flickered. Mimi stepped up to Tai. "Sincerity is always striving for the truth." Next was Joe. "Reliability is being there for your true friends." Izzy's turn. "Knowledge is power, not strength." T.K. "Hope is a thing that never dissapears." Kari. "Where there is dark, there is Light, and where there is injustice, there is the Digi Destined." And now Sora. "Love runs around like a circle: it goes to others and comes back to you." Last of all, Matt. "Friendship is real. You don't create it, you earn it." As Matt finished his words, and stepped into line, each of the Digi Destined's crest tags lifted and glowed brightly, almost blindingly. Myotismon's smile dropped, and now he looked like he would either scream or sneeze. It turned out that he did both. But after a second, he stopped and looked back at the seven kids lined up along the shore. Suddenly the Digimon behind them glowed too, and suddenly, they all leaped high into the air, over the Digi Destined's heads, and out over the lake. Suddenly, each Digimon's power dissolved into the air, combining with each other's attacks and finally forming a ball glowing as brightly as the sun. Myotismon stared, blinked, and stared some more. Without warning, the Digimon fell back to the ground, and the ball formed a laser like beam that shot out at the speed of light and hit Myotismon. He screamed again, and disappeared. The carriage did too. They all realized that time had returned to normal. The Digimon sighed and returned to Rookie forms. Sora blinked and looked around. "Oh...oh my...." she said as she saw each of her friends. Matt was wearing the exact outfit he had worn when they had been in the Digital World, and so was everyone else! Including Sora! Mimi sniffed. "It's over then. We are done. Finished. Kaput.......IT SUCKS!" Suddenly each Rookie rushed up and hugged their partners. "Huh? What is it Bi?" Biyomon sniffed, and looked up at Sora. "It's over...we have to go home now.....I'm gonna miss you Sora! Tell me if you find any Blue Beer!" Suddenly Biyomon drifted gently into the air and disappeared. "No! Biyomon!" Sora cried. Gabumon followed Biyomon. "Goodbye Matt! I'll never forget you! Good byeee!!!" And he too disappeared. Patamon drifted away too, calling out, "Don't ever forget me, T.K.! I'll miss you! Good bye!!" He was gone. Tentomon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Palmon and Agumon followed, until all were gone. "They're...gone." said Tai slowly.

"We can visit them." added Kari. "It's finally over." siad Mimi. "I'm glad we dont have to fight anymore...but I will miss the Digimon." said Sora. Joe was in quiet shock, and could only say, "Goodbye, Gomamon." Matt shook his head and said, "I hope we see them again." Izzy nodded. "So do I, Matt. So do I."

Slowly, grudgingly, the seven Digi Destined trudged back to Tai's apartment, where they got their coats and bags, said goodbye and left for home. 

***********************************

12:01 am 

New Year's Day

Location: Tai's House

Tai waved goodbye to Sora and Mimi, who were the last to leave. He closed the door quietly, then turned to face Kari's sorrowful face. "I miss them already, Tai. I really do." Tai sighed and led Kari up to her bed. "I miss them, too, Kari. But we'll see them again, sometime. Just not now." Kari nodded, got into bed, and said her good night. Tai turned off the light and closed her door. 

He went back down stairs to the living room. He sighed again, deeply, and looked out the window. "1...2..3, 4, 5." he murmured softly. He smiled to himself, then turned off the lights and went to bed. 

The End.

ENDING NOTE: *Sniff.* Such sorrow! But seriously, how did u guys like it? I'll admit that the final battle was a little...erm.....cliche, but what can I say? I'm an author! Anyway, thank you all sooo much for reading my story, and I really hope you liked it! More fanfics from me are on the way, so watch out!!

~~~LSw~~~


End file.
